


卷毛青蛙和他的男朋友

by louisisacat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisisacat/pseuds/louisisacat





	卷毛青蛙和他的男朋友

路易唐林森第一次见到哈里斯泰尔斯时，内心真实感觉是这卷发和他本人都真他妈血蠢。反正是喜欢不起来的人，怎么就这么倒霉被分到一个组合了？不过又不想被送回老家，还是乖乖地忍下来吧。

一开始真得喜欢不上来，相处起来就更不喜欢了。哈里见到人就傻笑，那他妈的绿色眼珠子还真是耀眼，还有那漂亮的大酒窝，谁会不喜欢，但是路易就是不喜欢。

他妈的，他就是讨厌哈里斯泰尔斯，从第一天就开始。路易甚至还给哈里取了外号，哈里在他的手机的备注是：卷发青蛙在傻笑。

但另一方面，哈里斯泰尔斯见到路易的第一天就坠入了爱河，爱情他妈的就是这么措不及防。但每次他朝着他笑了老半天，路易神情却越来越难看。

哈里真的不知道自己做错了什么，路易好像不喜欢他。鉴于这种情况，哈里就更卖力讨好路易了。比如两个人住的地方从来都是哈里打扫，他还会很早起来做早餐，甚至向路易的妈妈请教路易喜欢的东西。不过这一切似乎都是徒劳，路易还是跟他保持着距离，只是喜欢在采访时无关痛痒吐槽他几句，说哈里采访时尽讲些狗屎。这个时候，哈里心里是开心的，至少路易注意到他了。

时间就这么不紧不慢的过去了，一世代也越来越红，路易与哈里关系也没啥进展，依旧是表面的同事关系，路易与组合的奈尔却如胶似漆，哈里看在眼里，恨在心里，只能生闷气有时就在舞台上干瞪眼，真是太郁闷了，路易怎么就不喜欢他呢？明明每次打雷路易就主动钻进他的被子里，缩在他的怀里，但每次第二天路易就一声不吭走掉。

最近路易忽视哈里就更严重了，因为他妈的经济公司给他找了个老女人，谁知道公司在想什么，哈里非常确定路易在鄙视他，他看到了记者在问起他的女朋友时路易那一闪而过的嘲笑，他想跟路易解释，却又不知道说什么。总不能说：“嘿，那个老女人不是我的菜，你才是那个我想操的人。”

但是，哈里很确定路易已经因为这个老女人，觉得他是个很奇怪的人。实际上，哈里的确喜欢年纪比他大的人，那个人就是路易。可惜衷情难诉，路易又太他妈难搞。

某一天，路易在新西兰的演唱会途中，突然就说他决定要找个女朋友，并且说哈里的姐姐有个朋友很合适他。哈里内心都开始崩了，自己伺候了这个小祖宗这么久，没给过好脸色就算了，还想他帮忙找女人。

这次，哈里一声不吭，假装睡着了并没有听到。路易有点难堪，他本来就不怎么和哈里说话，这次本来就是想和他来点男人间找乐子的对话，拉近关系，谁知道哈里这么不给面子。难道他觉得自己可以交到成熟性感的女朋友就很厉害吗？路易甚至觉得哈里看不起他没谈过恋爱。

演唱会结束后，他们五个人就来到了惠灵顿的一间夜店，路易绝对是其中最嗨的和喝得最醉的。和女孩子大跳贴身舞，还把手机号码给了其中一个，但哈里知道那绝对不是他的号码。他妈的，路易报了哈里的手机号码给素不相识的人。路易跳了一会，就回到了位置上，凑到了哈里耳边，远远看就像他们在亲吻一样。实际上路易在对哈里说：“你觉得她们哪个比较漂亮，我有点硬了，想找个一起去厕所解决。”

如果路易清醒就会知道，现在哈里的表情多么难看，可惜路易醉到根本就不知道自己在说什么了。  
“在这里做被发现了，明天你就是头条，约个回酒店吧，比较安全。那个长头发的是吗？，叫Oli帮你问一下，我们现在回酒店吧。”然后转过身就对路易的助理说：“oli，我和路易先回去了，你和他们留下慢慢玩吧。”

回到酒店的路易简直就是一只软绵绵的小猫，整个人都挂在哈里身上。哈里把路易往自己的房间里拽，路易毫无反抗能力。  
然后，哈里开始脱起衣服，在床上的路易很疑惑地看着哈里的动作。  
“哈里，你在干什么？”  
“你不是硬的难受吗？我帮你。”  
说完，哈里就顺势躺在了路易的床上，解开了路易的裤子，手直接伸进去抓住了路易有些半硬的阴茎，惹得路易大叫了起来。  
“啊，哈里，你别这样，你他妈，放开我。”

路易急忙伸手去把哈里的手拿出来，却只能换来哈里更粗暴的对待。哈里把路易的两只手举过头顶压制着，另一手就开始剥他的裤子，最后路易上半身还是穿戴整齐的，下半身却光溜溜的呈现在哈里面前，洁白如莹玉的大腿根因为强烈的挣扎摩擦，变得粉红，美丽的阴茎正半硬的向外面的世界打招呼，哈里毫不犹豫就含了下去。

哈里其实也是醉的厉害，换成平时哪有这个胆做这些事啊。此时，路易在哈里的口舌攻势下，整个人已经瘫成一波春水，嘴里的咒骂开始变成破碎的呻吟。  
“我……不行了，啊……啊，哈里，停下来……’’

处男哪里受得住这般的对待，很快路易就在来了一发。他感觉自己像是整个人被吸干了一样，却被空虚感笼罩着还想继续要。哈里看着路易射在自己手里的精液，伸出舌尖舔了一口，就撩起了路易的T恤，沿着他腰往上涂抹，戏弄他可爱的小肚脐，尤其是那两颗小樱桃，吸引了哈里的注意力。轻捻慢咬一小会直至它们充血变红，他才满意地放过。

整个过程下来，路易除了颤抖着身体接受，就是娇吟喘息着，哈里看着这样美丽的路易也呆了。  
“你自己的味道，尝尝。”  
说着把刚才沾了路易精液的手指，插进了路易嘴里，轻轻捣动着，直到亮津津的唾液溢出路易的嘴角，才停手。路易的嘴巴自由了后，喃喃自语着：“哈里，你到底想干嘛？你不用帮我这样的，那个女孩子呢？”  
路易这么一说，简直就是把自己往枪口上送，这时候还敢提女人。

哈里气得直接就把路易翻过身，用力掰开那两片鲜嫩的臀肉，毫不怜惜的就用他那又长又灵活的手指探访那从无人到访过的幽境。  
“干你，你看你又已经那么硬了，不干你行吗？骚货。那些女的，能满足你吗？后面的那个洞湿成这样了、、、妈的，好紧、、、你放松点。”  
哈里决定要按照他的方法自由使用路易，只有他才能在路易的身体里无恶不作。路易是他的，他的，别人永远不可以。”

哈里连续地把三根手指放进路易的小洞里探索，轻而易举的就找到了路易的前列腺，然后重重地攻击着那个点，另一只手伸到前面毫不怜惜的摧残着胸前的两颗花蕾。哈里现在已经被嫉妒蒙蔽了理智，等到他发现路易又要射的时候，就停下了所有的动作，握住路易的前端阻止他的高潮，路易急得开始呜咽小嘴开始向哈里求救。  
“哈里，快点……我受不了了……让我去吧，我要去了……”  
“忍着，不准射，老实在这里等我一下，不要摸自己，乖点，待会会更爽。”  
由于并没有事先准备，哈里也没有耐心去买润滑油，就直接去浴室拿了沐浴露凑合用。回来后就发现，路易不听话地在自慰，双手毫无技巧的在套弄，又弄不出来，整个人就显得更难过了。  
“都说了，叫你听话，谁允许你摸自己了。你看，你的手怎么可能满足得了，还是要我帮你。”  
哈里把阴茎凑到路易的嘴边，但是路易并不想帮他，把脸别了过去。  
“你要是不想待会痛死，就好好的用你的嘴润滑。”

路易也知道自己今晚会被哈里干，都做到这个份上了，做到最后一步也没什么关系了。就乖乖地张开嘴帮哈里口。不过路易还是太单纯了，他不知道他口的越认真，艹他后面的玩意就越大。  
等哈里真的插入时才发现有多紧，路易又夹得他发疼，沐浴露的润滑效果比口水好不了多少。  
“不想痛就不要夹得那么紧，放松点。”

接着哈里也不管那么多了，就凭着直觉横冲插入了，痛得路易叫了起来，眼框都溢出花了，尝到甜头的哈里已经只顾自己爽了，根本不管路易的死活。  
路易就这么一直被操到半夜，从痛到爽，在天堂地狱来回穿梭，嗓子都叫哑了，床单一小块一小块的染成红色了。刚被开苞的人怎么可能受得了这份罪，但是晕过去又被哈里弄醒过来继续被操，路易都开始怀疑自己能不能活到明天。

那天晚上，纯情的奈尔都被哈里房间传出的声音搞得不好意思。奈尔的房间紧邻着哈里的房间，回酒店睡觉时，听着哈里房间隐约的叫床持续了那么久，叫得那么浪，他都开始怀疑哈里招妓了。但还是不由感慨哈里真是强，持续那么久。

后来路易回忆起这荒唐的一夜，还是不由的笑出声。因为第二天他妈的哈里丝带逃跑了（其实是去上节目），路易都开始有点低烧了。喂路易吃完药，哈里就急忙走了，让路易在酒店休息。趁着休息，哈里打了个电话给路易。但两个人都有点尴尬，沉默了许久。  
“路易，你在干嘛？”

“看哪个牌子的电视？”  
“你他妈有病吧，滚，我挂了。”  
“不要挂，你还好吗？”哈里以最快的语速跟路易说着，生怕他挂掉电话。  
“好个屁，明晚换你试试。你不是讨厌我吗？而且你还有女朋友，你怎么可以这么做？”  
哈里呆住了，他什么时候讨厌路易了，他爱他爱到天荒地老。  
“我的女朋友是什么回事，你不清楚吗？你怎么会这么觉得我不喜欢你。”  
“你认识我的第一天就说我又矮又胖。”

哈里觉得自己和路易有好多误会，他之所以会这么说因为他听到路易对他妈妈说担心自己又矮又胖，评委会不喜欢他。然后，哈里就上前去安慰他说：“没关系，就算你又矮又胖，但你很可爱，评委会喜欢你的。”  
哈里真的不知道路易会一直记得这个，再说路易的身材：腰上肋骨清晰可数，屁股肉多到让人心烦的人，谁会不喜欢。  
“路易，我喜欢你，从我们认识以来。”

后来他们两个就稀里糊涂的鬼混一起了，他们两个之间的暧昧气氛也引来了无数粉丝的关注，公司就叫他们两个收敛一下。但是路易却不是听话的人，他有时突然就在推特上向他的男朋友模糊不清的告白，更别提那些在采访演唱会里的小动作。他甚至还把自己对哈里的表白印在彩虹旗上，让哈里拿着挥舞。还有那两只彩虹熊，是他和哈里精心策划的。外界对他们的关系猜测更加多了，尤其是哈里，几乎成了lgbtq的形象代言人，他的衣着也慢慢大胆起来，因为路易喜欢他男朋友漂亮闪耀的样子。

伴随名气和魅力，哈里太受欢迎了，路易也越来越爱吃醋，哈里也乐在其中。最经典的一次就是他们在采访里，女主持似乎是哈里的粉丝，一直缠着哈里说话，身体一直往哈里那里蹭，还说要约他去他们共同喜欢的歌手演唱会。路易气得，幽幽来了句：“你们知道吗？性冷淡有两种原因，一是天生不喜欢，二是和哈里斯泰尔斯做过。”主持呆了，不知道怎么接话。  
利亚姆调侃路易说：“看来是经验之谈。”奈尔和利亚姆就大笑起来，哈里尴尬的看着路易，路易漫不经心转过头去了，受伤的神情仿佛哈里当着他的面上了别人一样。经纪人则在一旁大喊着把这段减掉。  
当晚，哈里就把路易操到再也不敢提性冷淡三个字。

后来，哈里就认识更多朋友了，甚至粉丝都开始讨论哈里和他的新朋友尼克的关系，而路易这时沉浸在丧母之痛中无法恢复，他无法像哈里那样去和那么多人交际，他也不清楚哈里和尼克的真正关系。

哈里和路易正逐渐走向陌路，他们的互动变得少的可怜，或者说路易已经慢慢不了解哈里了。粉丝察觉了，大家都察觉了，他们之间尴尬的关系。  
最让路易烦躁，他没有勇气去和哈里问尼克的事。但哈里在休息的两周里不曾回过他们家里，很明显他们完蛋了。之前公司为避嫌，让哈里搬出去了。但是，他总会偷偷溜回来找路易。路易这期间试过打电话给他，却总是打不进。好不容易等到一个电话，却不是哈里的，而是医院的，也不是什么好消息。

哈里总算在平安夜那天，回来他们的小房子。他兴冲冲的和路易说他们的出柜大计，还说他已经搞好路易和公司的合约了，花了他们大半的身家才搞定的合约，他们自由了。原来哈里这段时间在忙这个，并不是像他乱想的一样和尼克在一起，不过这一切都没意义了。  
“哦，谢谢你帮我弄合约，不过我不会出柜的，你自己折腾吧。”哈里被路易冷淡的语气搞蒙了。  
“你什么意思？”  
“字面意思，我们完蛋了，哈里，你这两个星期都不回来，你什么意思？你和尼克那个样子，你什么意思。”  
“路易，我和尼克没什么的，这都是新闻乱说的，我这两个星期都是在找律师开会，为了我们的自由，就是想给你这一份生日礼物。”  
“谢谢你，不过真的不需要。”路易说完就去睡觉了，并没有准备和哈里交谈的准备。  
哈里进到路易的房间里，路易却叫他去别的房间。  
“你的身体我都进过无数遍，你房间我还不能进吗？”哈里躺在路易身边，温柔地问他发生了什么事。而路易只是不厌其烦的说：“哈里，我不需要出柜，我甚至不确定自己是不是Gay，你还是找别人吧。”

哈里不敢相信这是路易说出的话，他的意思是他还想跟女人试试吗？他们在一起那么久，是不是Gay，他心里没有点数吗？哈里生气地抓起外套就离开了。  
路易在他和哈里走后，就一直哭，哭到累了才睡着，他不知道为什么上天要这么对他，他想和哈里好好在一起，但是为什么他妈的，他会生那么严重的病。

后面的日子路易愈发地疏远哈里，像是为了证明对哈里说的话是真的一样，他甚至默许公司用他的推特发文说自己是直的，关于他和哈里的一切都是扯淡，还接受了公司安排的女朋友。这之后，路易和哈里正式分手了。  
路易也开始频繁进入医院，他变得很瘦，整个人都没有精神，再也不像以前那样蹦蹦跳跳，对熟悉的陌生的人都叽叽喳喳。谣言疯传路易开始吸毒，甚至有个记者写文章讽刺路易疑似吸毒这件事。  
哈里是个很好的人，分手后也是对路易很好，很关照，但是路易并不领情，他忽略了关于哈里的一切。  
一世代内部矛盾也很多，泽恩不满公司把他的歌撤掉，而且此时爆出了他吸大麻的视频，泽恩与公司闹掰了，接着就离开了团。  
路易也知道自己撑不了多久，他妈的，自从那天医院打电话告诉他，他的身体出了很大问题，和他妈妈一样：恶性白血病。路易就知道自己时日无多，就像他妈妈和他外公一样，慢慢变得虚弱，花费大笔钱后就离开这个世界。

只有奈尔和经纪人知道这件事，在泽恩离开后，奈尔和路易就提出要休息 ，一世代就在一大片粉丝的叹息声进入休团时期。  
奈尔对外说是旅游了，实际上他在医院照顾路易。路易说他想静悄悄离开这个世界，不想惊动任何人，他甚至连妹妹们都没告诉，他不想看到任何人哭。  
路易在医院里最经常做的事就是看哈里的消息，看他变得比以前更加成熟，取得了很多好成绩。哈里的存在就像太阳一般，温暖着他的生命，那些他们在一起的时光，快乐，快活，温馨，偶尔小打小闹。在病床上躺着时，他常想，有多少人可以和他一样遇到这么好的人呀！遗憾的是，不久以后，他对于他美好的恋人来说，除了回忆，留不下任何痕迹。

哈里也跟路易联系过，在他发第一张专辑时。  
“路易，我明天就要发歌了，里面有四首歌是为你而写的。”  
“是吗，谢谢你。我会好好听的。”  
……  
短暂的沉默后，路易挂掉电话了。然后开始痛哭，因为化疗，他的头发已经完全掉光了，第一次的的骨髓移植并不成功，排异情况非常严重。医生下了几次病危通知书，但路易总算熬下来了。  
几个月过去了，路易等来了哈里的演唱会，他坚持着要去，甚至要奈尔给他买顶假发。奈尔没办法只能答应带他一起去看哈里的演唱会。哈里知道路易要来，非常开心，无数次朝着路易待的包间挥手致意，甚至飞吻，粉丝已经好久没见过笑得如此之甜的哈里。但演唱会到一半，路易身体就受不了了，奈尔就架着虚弱的路易回去了。  
演唱会结束后，哈里没有见到路易，失望的坐在路易待过的包间里，很久才肯离开。

回去以后的路易，情况不容乐观，奈尔这时已经害怕了，不敢再帮他瞒着大家。他第一个就打电话给了哈里，告诉他路易生了很严重的病，要他马上过来。  
哈里来到病房看到路易虚弱的样子，眼泪就不自觉掉了下来。病床上的路易美丽而虚弱，像一朵洁白的雏菊静静地躺在夏日里，紧闭的双眼陶然安息着，那往日曾与他亲吻的玫瑰花瓣似的嘴唇也变得苍白。他不愿相信他的路易生病了，也无法相信。他可爱的小情人，此时却像个失去生气地布娃娃一般，他的到来都无法感知。

过了好几天，路易才又开始清醒过来，看到了床边的哈里，眼泪就开始止不住地掉。  
“我最不愿意的就是让你看到我这个样子，你走吧。你应该回去继续你的巡演，而不是在医院陪着我浪费时间。”  
“我拿都不去，我也不想表演，也不想当什么明星，我只想回到过去，在家里安静的帮你泡茶。”

说着，就轻轻的把手抚上路易的脸颊，感受他的细致的眉眼。从来到病房开始，哈里就没离开过，寸步不离的守着路易，跟着路易说一些无聊的故事，但是路易的精力似乎有限，每次都没听完就睡着了。  
但每次路易睡着前，他都会叫哈里继续说。这次也是，讲到公主遇到了青蛙王子时，他还叫哈里趴下耳朵，轻轻对他说：  
“I love you , my curly, my frog. ”

哈里笑了笑，继续讲着故事。  
“……之后青蛙王子对小公主说：我什么都不想要，我只想要你做我的朋友，我想和你一起吃饭，晚上的时候和你一起睡到你的小床上。您答应的话，我就帮你捞出你的金球……但是小公主拿到金球后就撒腿就跑了，青蛙王子拼命叫小公主，可是一点用都没有。”  
哈里停了下来，准备让路易睡觉，却发现身边的人已经没有了呼吸。

医生早就提醒他要做好心理准备了，但还是无法接受这样的现实，哈里在医院哭得毫无形象，就像一只可怜的青蛙，可是一点用都没，他的小公主已经沉浸在永恒的而甜美的昏睡中。  
他走向路易的身边，伸出了怀抱把他的爱人搂在怀里，他想起他们曾经对于爱情长久的许诺，想起了他们一起时的美好光景，他怎么放得下，他的路易。

路易在寒冷的十二月生病，去世时候已经到了温暖的夏季。办好葬礼后，在一个阳光温暖的午后，哈里坐在院子里，像以前路易喜欢那样，晒着阳光。他的妈妈给他端来了一盆草莓，他想起了以前路易吃草莓的恶习，总是咬一口就扔了，哈里就会接过来吃完，路易能吃极多的草莓，所以哈里也能吃极多的草莓，人人都以为哈里是草莓狂魔，因为他总是买。其实草莓这种东西，熟的太甜，生的太酸，倘若不是路易吃过的，哈里是一口都不碰的。  
哈里拿起草莓的手又放下了，继而盯着天空看，这是英国少有的好天气。但止不住的眼泪挡住了视线，他的眼前一片模糊灰白。就像路易一样，带着光来到哈里的世界，走的时候也带走了。


End file.
